The Scratch Book
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH SBRL, Marauders. Sebuah buku berisi guratan cakar tak penting dari serigala, anjing, tikus dan rusa. Belated birthdayfic buat MoonZheng dan Remus Lupin. WARNING: superabal.


Nggak kok, yang ini nggak psycho. Capek juga gue nulis darah-darah... XD

Mungkin terdengar sangat girly. Well, para Marauders membuat sebuah 'Scratch Book' untuk Remus sebagai hadiah ultah. Mereka duduk bareng-bareng dan nulis bergiliran. Maaf, ini cerita emang abalnya naudzubillah.

WARNING: Kalo gak mau sewot baca cerita abal, mending tekan tombol _back_. Sekarang.

Ditulis ngebut satu malam untuk ultah Remus dan **MoonZheng**. Met ultah!

--

**.**

**The Scratch Book**

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

.

.

.

_9 Maret 1977_

**James**

Halo, Remus. Di sini James Potter. _Well_, akulah yang punya ide untuk membuat buku ini. Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu lagi mau memberimu apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, jadi mereka menerima usulku untuk memberimu 'The Scratch Book', buku yang berisi tulisan tangan sahabat-sahabat terbaikmu ini, untuk menjadi buku kenangan di masa depan—

**Sirius**

Oh, Prongs, kau berlebihan. Aku kurang begitu suka menulis di sini, rasanya seperti _diary_ punya anak gadis.

**James**

Sirius, kau mengacau. Ini serius, tahu! Jangan menulis yang tidak perlu.

**Sirius**

Tiba-tiba kau menjadi begitu formal...

**James**

Ada masalah dengan itu?

**Peter**

Hei, kalian apa-apaan sih. Ayo tulis lagi yang benar. Kita kan berencana menulis bagaimana pendapat kita tentang Remus di buku ini.

**James**

Kau benar, Peter. Maaf, Remus! Bukunya jadi penuh 'sampah' begini. Oke, ini adalah pendapatku mengenai dirimu. Remus Lupin adalah manusia serigala terhebat yang pernah kutemui.

**Sirius**

Memangnya kau pernah bertemu manusia serigala lain?

**James**

Eh, tidak sih. Ya ampun, Moony, kau harus menggigit Sirius sekali-sekali. Dia selalu lancang merebut buku ini dariku dan menulisi—

**Sirius**

Bagaimana kalau pendapatku saja duluan?

**James**

Silakan, kalau begitu.

**Sirius**

Moony itu... pintar. Baik hati. Tidak gampang marah. Tidak mudah terpengaruh. Yang paling 'suci' di antara kita berempat. Prefek Hogwarts, dan calon Ketua Murid—

**James**

Tidak, tidak, tidak. _Aku_ yang calon Ketua Murid. Dan Lily.

**Peter**

James, tak perlu menuliskan hal seperti itu di sini.

**James**

Tiba-tiba kau menjadi bijak begini, Wormy. Salah makan?

**Sirius**

Aku belum selesai. Moony juga kesayangan semua guru, kecuali mungkin Slughorn, yang murid favoritnya adalah Sni—

**James**

JANGAN BERANI-BERANI menuliskan namanya di buku keramat ini, Padfoot!

**Sirius**

Maaf, maaf. Apa lagi ya? Er, Remus Lupin paling jago di pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Jago berduel, tak pernah kalah dalam setiap duelnya, kecuali pernah kalah sekali dariku waktu kelas empat.

**James**

Ah, sombongnya kau. Sudah, sekarang giliranku. Remus adalah sahabat yang baik, teman yang setia. Juga berkepala dingin, tidak seperti aku atau Sirius, yang berandalan, ceplas-ceplos, suka memantrai orang seenaknya, tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain.

**Sirius**

Ngaku nih, Prongs?

**James**

Oh, diamlah.

**Peter**

Giliranku. Kau baik sekali, Remus, karena telah membantuku mengerjakan PR selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dan membantuku belajar saat ulangan. Dan membantuku menjadi Animagus. Dan membantuku—

**Sirius**

Pete, Remus bukan pembantumu, kan?

**Peter**

Tidak, Sirius, kau juga sering dibantu Remus mengerjakan PR, kan?

**Sirius**

Jarang sekali, kau tahu. Aku dan James, begini-begini juara sekolah!

**Peter**

_OOT, o__ut of topic_. Sudahlah. Pokoknya, terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat kami bertiga selama ini. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Remus. _We love you_.

**James**

Oh tidak. Dia sudah mengucapkan kata tabu itu.

**Sirius**

Kau ngomong apa sih?

**James**

Wormtail menulis '_we love you_', itu TABU, tahu! Yang bisa mengucapkan '_I love you_' kepada Remus itu hanya Sirius!

**Peter**

Oh, maaf Remus, kurasa mereka berdua tak bisa menulis di sini lagi karena sekarang sedang sibuk melempar-lempar satu sama lain. Dan maafkan lelucon James barusan. Kau juga harus menulis di sini besok, oke? Selamat ulang tahun! Dari Wormtail, Padfoot dan Prongs.

.

.

.

_10 Maret 1977_

**Remus**

Wah, teman-teman, aku baru saja selesai membaca 'coretan' kalian. Terima kasih untuk bukunya! Ini hadiah yang hebat! Aku menyukai ide ini. Ayo kita masing-masing menuliskan pendapat tentang yang lain, jangan cuma tentang aku.

**Sirius**

Ah, tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini tampan, pintar, kharismatik, keren, pemain Quidditch yang hebat—

**James**

Aku sudah menabok Sirius dengan bantal, teman-teman, jangan khawatir.

**Remus**

Aku serius, nih.

**Sirius**

Cuma bercanda, Moonsie.

**James**

Aku harus bicara tentang siapa? Sirius? Oh, Merlin... Aku tak sanggup.

**Peter**

Aku lapar.

**James**

_Spam_, Wormy!

**Sirius**

Pendapatku tentang Prongs. Satu kata. Gila.

**James**

Tentang Padfoot. Sinting.

**Remus**

Tentang kalian berdua. Aneh.

**Sirius**

Ah, masa' sih, Moons?

**Peter**

Aku setuju dengan Remus. Prongs dan Padfoot itu aneh.

**James**

Teganya kau, Pete.

**Remus**

Kalian selalu melanggar peraturan. Setiap saat.

**James**

Kau ngomong begitu seolah-olah kau tidak ikut melanggarnya bersama kami!

**Sirius**

Yeah, Moony, ke mana saja kau selama ini?

**Peter**

Tapi dia benar soal aneh. Kalian tidak pernah peduli apa kata orang. Sirius terang-terangan dibenci anak Slytherin.

**Sirius**

Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?

**Peter**

Yang kumaksud adalah, aneh dari sisi positif, Pads.

**James**

Mereka membenci kita karena mereka iri. Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Lebih baik kita membahas hal lain yang lebih penting. Misalnya, Lily Evans.

**Sirius**

Dia tak memedulikanmu, Prongsie. Dia kan dekat dengan si Sni—

**James**

Jangan sebut nama itu!

**Peter**

Oke, kita sebut dia Kau-Tahu-Siapa-Dia. Biar tidak tertukar dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

**James**

Oh, jadi sekarang kita malah meributkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa-Dia.

**Sirius**

Kau yang mulai ngomong tentang Lily.

**Remus**

Jangan berebutan begitu, nanti bukunya rusak.

**James**

Duh, Moony.

**Sirius**

Nanti kalau rusak kubelikan yang baru deh.

**Remus**

Lucu sekali, Padfoot.

**Peter**

Bagaimana kalau kita main tanya-jawab?

**James**

Brilian, Peter! Kau benar! Kita ajukan pertanyaan. Yang berulangtahun harus menjawab!

**Remus**

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang harus jawab?

**James**

Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya sih?

**Sirius**

Aku tanya duluan. Remus, berikan satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan aku.

**Remus**

Kontradiksi.

**James**

Ampun, pilihan katamu, Moons. Sekarang aku yang tanya. Menurutmu Lily cantik, tidak?

**Remus**

Cantik...

**Sirius**

Menurutmu begitu?

**James**

Tidak perlu bertampang cemas begitu, Sirius—

**Peter**

Kalian ini kenapa sih? Lempar-lemparan bantal seperti anak kecil... _Well_, pertanyaanku. Kau suka nama julukan Moony?

**Remus**

Awalnya sih tidak. Tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa dengan nama itu.

**Sirius**

Moons! Aku yang memberimu nama itu!

**Remus**

Seperti nama _cewek_, demi Merlin!

**James**

Aku mau tanya. Remus, kau cinta Sirius, tidak?

**James**

Hei, kenapa tidak dijawab?

**Sirius**

Pertanyaannya tidak relevan, Prongs.

**James**

Pads, _you're BLUSHING_! Hahaha!

**Peter**

Kurasa Remus terlalu malu untuk menjawab...

**Remus**

Kalian ini sinting semua.

**Sirius**

Mereka berdua memang sinting.

**James**

Sirius, kenapa kau memberi dia julukan 'Moony'?

**Sirius**

Hei, aku tidak ikut menjawab dalam permainan ini!

**Peter**

Tapi tak ada salahnya kau menjawab...

**Sirius**

Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalaku.

**James**

Remus, jawab dong. Kau cinta Sirius, tidak?

**James**

Kalau begitu, Sirius, apakah kau mencintai Remus?

**Sirius**

Pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu sungguh tidak bermutu, Prongsie.

**James**

Tinggal jawab ya atau tidak, apa susahnya sih? Kenapa kalian harus menutup-nutupi begini?

**Peter**

Remus, jangan ngambek dong.

**Remus**

Aku tidak ngambek.

**James**

Jadi, jawab dong.

**Remus**

Aku harus jawab apa?

**James**

Pertanyaan tidak diulang.

**Remus**

Kalau jawabanku ya—

**James**

OH MERLIN! Kau mencintai Sirius! Yahooo!

**Remus**

Belum selesai, James! Aku mau tanya, kalau jawabanku ya atau tidak, memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

**Peter**

Moony malu-malu.

**Sirius**

Berisik. Tutup mulut, Pete.

**Peter**

Aku bahkan tidak bicara sedikit pun. Dari tadi hanya menulis, Pads!

**James**

Aku sudah memerhatikan. Sirius dan Remus kan selalu saling mengerti.

**Remus**

Aku tak mau jawab.

**Sirius**

Kenapa?

**James**

HA! Kenapa kau penasaran, Pads?

**Sirius**

Karena... mungkin aku peduli akan jawabannya.

**Peter**

Mukamu merah sekali, Moony.

**James**

Aha, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik di sini.

**Sirius**

Remus, aku boleh mengaku, tidak?

**Remus**

Mengaku apa? Jangan aneh-aneh lagi seperti James!

**Sirius**

Aku akan mengakuinya kalau kau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

**James**

PADFOOT CINTA MOONY! PADFOOT CINTA MOONY! PAD—

**Remus**

Pads, kau duluan.

**Sirius**

Kau saja.

**Remus**

Kau.

**Sirius**

Kau.

**James**

Kalian buang-buang kertas deh.

**Peter**

Begini saja deh. Tulis jawabannya sama-sama. Serentak.

**James**

Buset, tanganmu dingin, Pads.

**Sirius**

Kupatahkan tandukmu nanti, Prongs.

**Remus**

Bagaimana caranya menulis serentak?

**Sirius**

Ah, ribet. Aku langsung saja deh. Moony, aku cinta padamu.

**James**

NAH! AKU BENAR, KAN! PADFOOT CINTA MOONY! PADFOOT CINTA MOONY!

**Peter**

Kau serius?

**Sirius**

Tentu saja!

**James**

Muka Remus seperti kepiting rebus. Sumpah deh.

**Sirius**

Mooooony, tolong ditanggapi!

**Remus**

Terima kasih.

**Sirius**

Untuk apa?

**Remus**

Karena sudah mencintaiku.

**James**

Seperti kalimat di film-film Muggle...

**Sirius**

Kau tidak keberatan, Moony? _Well_, aku tahu aku ini tidak normal, dan aku tahu kau akan merasa tidak nyaman, tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu, sejak awal—

**Peter**

Pengakuan yang hebat.

**Remus**

Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Memangnya sudah sejak kapan?

**Sirius**

Kurasa sejak kelas satu deh.

**Remus**

Selama itu?

**Sirius**

Begitulah—

**Remus**

Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya, Sirius?

**Sirius**

Selama ini aku takut mengatakannya. Aku takut ini akan merusak persahabatan kita.

**Remus**

Dan aku menunggu. Bertahun-tahun—

**James**

SERIUS? Jadi kau juga—

**Sirius**

Prongs, minggat deh. Moons, memangnya kau menunggu?

**Remus**

Ya.

**Sirius**

Kau... menungguku?

**Remus**

Ya.

**Sirius**

Maafkan aku.

**Peter**

James, bagaimana ini? Mereka sepertinya tak bisa menulis lagi...

**James**

Yeah, Pete. Sepertinya lisan lebih efektif... Kita bikin rekapnya saja deh. Remus bilang, "Maaf untuk apa?"

**Peter**

Sirius menjawab, "Karena telah membuatmu menunggu. Lama sekali."

**James**

Lalu Remus bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan yang kaukatakan, Sirius?"

**Peter**

Kata Sirius, "Ya, Moony. Selama ini aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, kecuali padamu. Tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, kecuali kau. Dan aku serius."

**James**

Oh, Remus bilang, "Kau memang Sirius."

**Peter**

Sirius membalas, "Kubilang serius, bukan Sirius."

**James**

MERLIN! Remus bilang, "Aku tahu. Aku juga. Dan aku serius."

**Peter**

Sepertinya pengakuan sudah ter—EH? Prongs, mereka ber—

**James**

Remus, si Peter sudah sibuk mengikik-ngikik dan harus ada yang tetap menulis untuk merekam ini. _Well_, sepertinya aku berhasil menjodohkan kau dan Sirius, kan? Dan sekarang kalian tengah berciuman. Panas. Di depan perapian. Tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum—er, maaf, tidak relevan. Hah, aku yang membuka percakapan, dan sekarang aku lagi yang menutupnya. Ya sudahlah. Kami persembahkan Sirius Black sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu. _Bye-bye_, Moony! Aku dan Peter akan ke dapur sekarang. Kalian berdua sepertinya tidak mau repot-repot ikut.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

IYA, EMANG JELEK, GUE TAU KOK! *depresi* Mohon jangan ditekankan lagi kejelekannya, kalo gak saya makin depresi ntar. Hhhhhhh.

Maaf ya Sha, pohon lemon gw masih belom berbuah. Jakarta kekeringan akhir-akhir ini, pohonnya gak subur! *disambel* Gw hanya bisa menulis cerita gak mutu kayak gini. Maaf TT__TT *udah telat, ancur pula*

Gak perlu review kalo gak mau. Serius. Dibaca aja udah sukur.


End file.
